Innocent
by KuroNekoChes
Summary: SasuNaru,1827&Yullen/Naruto y Tsuna vuelven a Japón acompañados por Allen, un chico que conocieron en Inglaterra. Sus vidas cambiaran en entrar a la Academia Night no Kurome ¿Qué pasara cuando conocen a ciertos personajes dentro de la institución?
1. Prólogo

**Notas del autor:** Bueno... Primero que nada, soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fic que publico. Jajajaja, llamadme Ches y sí, soy algo loca (para los que me conocen claro) Bueno. Resumiéndolo todo, espero que os guste mi fic.

_D-Gray Man, Naruto y Katekyo Hitman no me pertenecen (aunque si me pertenecieran, haría algo descabellado, como por ejemplo csarme con Mukuro xDU), pertenecen a los autores que crearon su serie anime._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Los ojos plateados del pequeño Walker miraban el paisaje, gris, soso; desde la ventana del avión en donde habían embarcado horas antes. Por como lo podía intuir Allen, hoy sería un día no muy grato para su gusto. Odiaba esos días grises como ahora, le recordaban ese día en que Mana... Cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. El pasado ya pasó, ahora mismo se encaminaría a una nueva vida. Con sus -ahora- "hermanos".

- ¡Allen! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Allen apartó su mirada de la ventana, para mirar con algo de confusión a su pequeño "hermano" - ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Que si estas bien.. Te veo pálido. -dijo mientras tocaba la frente del peliblanco. Allen sonrió para tranquilizar al menor de los tres.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza castaña del pequeño, intentando que no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

Naruto lo miró, algo extrañado. No era -bueno, casi- normal que estuviera pensando - ¿Seguro? Podemos pedir a la azafata que te traiga una pastilla...- dijo no muy convencido por el estado de Allen. Había partido desde Inglaterra para ir a Japón, país natal de Tsuna y Naruto. En el caso de Allen, nació en Inglaterra misma. Aunque por como pronunciaba su japonés, nadie dudaría que él había estado viviendo en Japón.

- No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien, ¿Sí? -dijo para tranquilizarlos. Naruto negó con una sonrisa de medio lado y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Aún faltaban horas para que llegaran a Japón. Tsuna miraba a sus "hermanos" con algo de preocupación, pero lo dejó estar. Mejor dejar tranquilo a Allen.

De nuevo, su vista se fijó entre las nubes grises. Dejó escapar un suspiro y trató el también de dormir. Sería un viaje muy largo.

⁑❖⁑

Un abrazo. Mejor dicho, un abrazo asfixiante.

- ¡_Obachan_! ¡Vas a matar a Tsuna! -gritó Naruto al ver que Tsuna se quedaba casi sin respiración y su rostro se tornaba rojo, luego lila, para llegar a un azul pálido.

La mujer de grandes atributos soltó a -un casi asfixiado- Tsuna. Allen corrió en su ayuda, dándole palmadas en la espalda, mientras el castaño tosía por volver a respirar. Lo que ahora temía es que el pobre Naruto saliera "mal" herido por ella, al haber llamado "_Obachan"_ a Tsunade.

- ¿¡Cómo me has llamado mocoso! - dijo la denominada _"Obachan"_, mientras crujía sus manos. Naruto tragó saliva, intentando -para su mala suerte- rectificar lo dicho a la mujer.

- Em... N-no quería decir eso... En serio- dijo mientras daba un paso para atrás, luego otro al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Allen suspiró derrotado ¿Cuantas veces no vivió esto Naruto? Nunca aprendería. Tsuna miraba con algo de miedo a Tsunade, no era bueno hacer enfadar a uno de los _Sanin. _

- Tsunade-sama... Ya. Está asustando a Tsuna -trató de calmar Allen. Tsunade miró al menor con cara cariñosa, mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba sus cabellos pardos. Naruto aprovechó aquella distracción para ir detrás del inglés. Intentado pasar desapercibido por la mujer.

- Bueno... Bienvenidos a Japón chicos. Espero que os agrade vivir aquí - dijo mientras sonreía como toda una madre al ver regresar sanos y salvos a sus retoños. Tsuna se calmó al ver que el -supuestamente- peligro ya había pasado- Em Allen, quiero hablar contigo antes de que bajes el coche cuando lleguemos - Allen miró a la mayor y asintió. Sería sobre su traslado aquí. Cogió su maleta, era una maleta simple de cuero marrón. Muy resistente en ocasiones de viajes como lo era ahora. Pero esta vez, se quedaría a vivir en Japón con su nueva familia.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado con ese par!- intentó avisar Allen, al ver que Naruto corría con su maleta azul a toda prisa, no viendo que en esa zona estaban limpiando. Al final Naruto gritó al ver que se resbalaba y caía de morros al suelo. Allen suspiró resignado, el Uzumaki nunca cambiaría. Era demasiado hiperactivo para quedarse quieto por un momento. Tsunade le dio la bronca del millón al ser tan crío e infantil.

Ah... Vaya que sí viviría en Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong> Bueno... Solo este es el prólogo , pero: ¿Os gusto? ¿Nos os agradó? ¿Me queréis tirar cosas?(?)

Espero Reviews!

B´sos!


	2. Bienvenidos a Night no Kurome

**Notas del autor:** Buenoooo... Aquí siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste... Además de que no se que más decir xDU

_D-Gray Man, Naruto y Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Bienvenidos a "Night no Kurome"**

Un día soleado. El día era bastante despejado y tranquilo por la mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, el mar resplandecía en la costa... Un día perfecto.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Al menos, eso es lo que pensábamos...

Los integrantes de la casa - por lo menos dos de los que estaban despiertos - corrían entre los pasillos de la gran casa al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación del más pequeño de los tres: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

- ¡Tsuna! - gritarón los dos mayores al entrar en la habitación y ver una curiosa escena. Naruto estallaba de risa, mientras Allen aguantaba en no reírse.

- ¡N-no tiene gracia!- dijo mientras se tapaba con las sábanas asta quedar entre ellas. Intentando taparse -inútilmente- de ellos. Naruto ya rodaba por los suelos como un desquiciado, eso no ayudaba para nada por la vergüenza que estaba pasando ahora mismo el pobre del Sawada.

- Ya Naruto... Si te pasara a ti no sería tan gracioso o ¿si? - sentenció Allen mientras Naruto se sentaba en el suelo y hiciera un puchero mientras negaba- Venga Tsuna... Que te ayudaré a quitarlos...-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y arrancaba las sábanas de Tsuna. Dejando al castaño en un estado de pura vergüenza de verse así.

¿Qué cómo iba? Llevaba diferentes lacitos de color azul atados por todo su cabello. A parte de que llevaba un camisón de color azul pastel que hacían juego con los lazos que llevaba en la cabeza. Sin duda se veía adorable.

Tsuna miraba con súplica a Allen para que le quitara esos malditos lazos de la cabeza. Naruto se levantaba del suelo mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa al par- Me pregunto quién te abra echo esto...- dijo mientras miraba por toda la habitación indicios de alguna pista para que le llevaran al "culpable" de todo eso.

- Ya esta - dijo mientras tiraba todos los lazos a la basura y le pasaba un peine a Tsuna. El castaño suspiró aliviado de sentir de nuevo su pelo libre de esas cosas. Mientras Tsuna se peinaba, los dos mayores buscaban algún indicio de algo. Allen se fijó en un envoltorio de caramelo, le extrañaba que hubiera un envoltorio - Tsuna.. ¿As estado comiendo caramelos? -dijo mientras miraba el menor y se lo mostraba. Los ojos del castaño miraron con curiosidad el envoltorio. Reconociéndolo vagamente... - ¡Lambo! - dijo mientras recordaba el pequeño niño-vaca de cinco años estaba en la casa con I-pin y Fuuta. Sobre todo que su madre estaba aquí.

- Argh...¿ Otra vez esa vaca?- dijo Naruto mientras se despeinaba más sus cabellos rubios. Allen recordaba a ese pequeño niño hiperactivo de ayer...

**Flash Back**

_Allen, Naruto y Tsuna miraban con asombro la gran casa de la playa. Sin duda nunca pensaron que estaría fuera de la ciudad. _

_- ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Bienvenido! -dijo una mujer en el marco de la puerta. Era Nana Sawada, la madre de Tsuna. _

_Tsuna se quedó algo perplejo al ver a su madre en tal sitio. Se pensaba que vivía en Namimori después de todo. No se esperaba una respuesta como esta. Sintió unos brazos rodearle, unos cálidos y maternales. Solo pudo corresponderla, sonriendo y a la vez casi llorando de alegría al ver de nuevo a su madre - Estoy en casa.. -susurró mientras se separaban y miraba a su joven madre. Nana sonrió a Tsuna mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos y miró a Tsunade- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama -dijo mientras sonreía._

_- Oh, querida. Llamame solo Tsunade -dijo mientras daba un asentimiento la Sawada._

_Allen miraba por primera vez a la madre de Tsuna. Le habían contado mucho de ella, pero no se pensaba que fuera tan joven y se pareciera en cierto sentido a Tsuna._

_- Oh! Pero cuanto as crecido Naru-chan, me alegro de volverte a ver -dijo mientras también lo abrazaba. Naruto rió, pero de felicidad mientras correspondía al abrazo y se separaban. Naruto la había conocido el día en que fue trasladado a vivir a Namimori, fue entonces en donde conoció a Tsuna y a los demás integrantes de la familia Sawada. Nana se dio cuenta de la presencia del peli blanco. Fué entonces en que al fin preguntó - Debes de ser Allen,¿Verdad?_

_Allen miró a la mujer y asintió. Iba hablar, pero sintió unos brazos rodearle, se quedó por unos momentos perplejo por tan maternal abrazo- ¡Bienvenido a Japón! - dijo mientras lo soltaba y le sonreía. Su sonrisa era sincera, sin ninguna maldad, era cariñosa y tranquila. Allen solo se ruborizó y sonrió al fin- Encantado de conocerla Sawada-sama, es un placer estar en Japón...-dijo un tanto tímido el joven inglés._

_- Oh, no hace falta de que me llame tan formal. Llámame Nana, ¿si? ¿Al-kun? -dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Allen solo se quedó un tanto sorprendido de que alguien le llamara "Al-kun" en diminutivo. Solo pudo asentir y corresponder la sonrisa- Bueno_～_¡Será mejor que prepare algo de comer! Estaréis cansados de tanto viaje, pasad, pasad. Os prepararé una rica cena -dijo con un aire animada y jovial. Era una mujer con mucha energía y alegría después de todo._

_-Tsuna, tú madre se parece un poco a ti -dijo Allen mientras daba una pequeña risita al ver la cara de Tsuna que se ruborizaba. Naruto rió y despeinó a los cabellos del menor. Fue entonces que escucharon un estruendo en el patio trasero de la mansión._

_-Bueno... yo me voy. Tengo que ir a revisar el hospital, adiós -dijo mientras se alejaba y se marchaba con su coche. Tsunade era la directora de un hospital de por hay cerca. Así que, tenía razones por estar ocupada y marcharse por unas cuantas -pero- pocas horas de su puesto. Otro estruendo proveniente de atrás izo llamar la atención a los tres - ¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Allen. Tsuna fue el primero en salir corriendo en aquella dirección sabiendo que ocurría, seguido por Allen y Naruto, que gritaban detrás de él para que parara. Al llegar al patio trasero, fue en donde vieron todo ese alboroto. Una ¿vaca? corría por todo el patio siendo perseguido por una niña con ropajes chinos._

_- Ja,ja,ja! Lambo-san es el mejor! Nadie puede alcanzarle! -dijo mientras corría entre el tendedero de la ropa, siendo perseguido aún de la niña._

_-¡Lambo! ¡Mamá dijo que hay que compartir los caramelos! -dijo mientras daba un salto y se dirigía a toda velocidad al niño-vaca para darle una patada. Pero este lo esquivó al girar en dirección de los tres, saltando encima de la cabeza de Naruto y Allen, mientras le sacaba la lengua a la niña- ¡No me atraparas I-pin! ¡Lambo-san es mas rápido que tú! -dijo mientras se perdía en la lejanía..._

**End Flash Back**

Allen aún recordaba el dolor que sintió en la cabeza con aquel golpe que le dio Lambo al saltar sobre su cabeza. En verdad era un niño hiperactivo y muy fuerte.

- Tsu-nii, Naruto-nii, Allen-nii... Dice mamá que es hora de desayunar -dijo una vocecita algo tímida en la entrada de la habitación. Era Fuuta sonriendo tímidamente, aún no se acostumbraba a la llegada de los tres mayores a la casa. Allen suspiró y asintió. Dijo un "Ya vamos" y miró a Tsuna y luego a Naruto. Empezarían hoy sus clases en la institución Night no Kurome.

- **Iŋŋø****ɕ****εŋt -**

- Hibari, Hibari - un canario amarillo se posó en la cabeza del durmiente - Hibari, Hibari -repitió de nuevo la avecilla mientras se acurrucaba en la cabeza de este, que estaba tumbado en el suelo de la azotea.

Los ojos metálicos-azulados del Kyouya se abrieron, observando el cielo más azul de lo usual. Por unos momentos se quedo observándolo, asta que decidió en hacer su tarea habitual de prefecto de la institución: "morder asta la muerte" a aquellos que perturban la paz y las reglas en Night no Kurome. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos sus _tonfas _de debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme.

La pequeña avecilla alzó el vuelo, siguiendo a Hibari que bajaba las escaleras de la azotea. Presentía que algo nuevo acabaría por pasar aquí. Dio una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de la institución.

* * *

><p>- Mamá, me voy -dijo un peli negro mientras se disponía a salir de la mansión.<p>

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! -dijo una mujer muy parecido al chico, solo que con el cabello más largo. Traía un delantal blanco y entre sus manos llevaba un _obento _- Olvidas tu almuerzo... -dijo mientras se lo entregaba con una sonrisa. Sasuke cogió el _obento _y le daba las gracias a su madre. Ella le sonrió, al ver que se marchaba se despidió de él - Que tengas un buen día Sasuke -dijo mientras le despedía con la mano.

Sasuke salió de la mansión, mientras guardaba su _obento _en su mochila, alguien le llamó no muy lejos. Miró al frente, encontrándose con su hermano mayor llamándole desde su coche - ¡_Ototo-baka_! ¿Te llevo a clase? -dijo mientras le sonreía burlón el mayor. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ser llamado _baka_, pero no se negó a la propuesta de su hermano mayor.

- Cállate, Itachi -dijo mientras entraba en el coche y se sentaba en el copiloto, Itachi sonrió e imitó a su hermano pequeño.

* * *

><p>- ¡Yuu-chan!<p>

Para Yuu Kanda tenía un límite de paciencia, pero esto ya era el colmo para Kanda. Al escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre, desenfundó a _Mugen_, llevando la afilada hoja de la _katana _al cuello de cierto peli rojo al osar llamarle así - Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre y estas muerto conejo -dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su _katana_.

- Vamos Kanda, sabes que Lavi no lo a echo con mala intención -dijo una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos atadas en dos coletas, intentando salvar a su amigo peli rojo de una muerte segura. Kanda bajó su _katana_ mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el instituto, ignorando completamente a la china.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espéranos Yuu! -dijo Lavi mientras corría tras el peli largo, seguida de muy de cerca Lenalee, que rogaba por dentro de que no dijera otra tontería para no desatar la furia de Kanda en estos momentos. Ah... El Bookman Jr. nunca cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Allen miraba la habitación con curiosidad, Tsuna estaba notoriamente nervioso (ya que estaba temblando del puro nerviosismo) y Naruto miraba todo con aburrimiento y bostezaba, pensando en que quería salir de allí de una buena vez.<p>

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Bienvenidos a Night no Kurome! Espero que os agrade en estudiar aquí. Mi nombre es Komui Lee y como veis soy el director de este lugar, un placer en conocerlos -dijo una chico de cabellos negros algo verdosos, con unas gafas rectangulares y una boina blanca en su cabeza. Sonreía con alegría a los tres muchachos que tenía en frente sentados. Allen sonrió mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano.

- Un placer en conocerle Lee-sama, mi nombre es Allen Walker. Placer en conocerle -dijo mientras sentía que le estrechaban la mano. Komui sonrió más mientras asentía.

- Encantado de conocerle Walker, puede llamarme Komui. Me arias un gran favor llamarme solo por mi nombre, me hace sentir viejo el "-sama" -dije mientras le soltaba la mano y miraba a Allen. El joven inglés se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió al decirle que le llamara por su nombre.

Los ojos del Lee observaron al castaño, que este se puso más nervioso. Allen le pasó una mano por el hombro, dándole confianzas para que se tranquilizara. Tsuna tragó saliva y se levanto y dio una reverencia.

- S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, placer en conocerle K-Komui-san -dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y miraba con algo de timidez y con algo de temor al mayor. Este solo asintió y no dijo nada, de cierto modo tranquilizó al castaño.

Naruto suspiró y se levantó - Uzumaki Naruto -dijo mientras sonreía zorruno mientras se sentaba nuevamente. Komui pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto era un gran chico. Al igual que Allen y Tsuna. Notaba que sería interesante este año con ellos tres aquí.

- Y de nuevo... Bienvenidos a Night no Kurome, chicos -dijo mientras cruzaba las manos y les sonreía.

Los tres chicos no sabían que les depararía de ahora en adelante en **Night no Kurome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Y de nuevo las preguntas... ¿Os gusto? ¿No os agradó? ¿Me queréis tirar cosas?(?)

Espero que os gustase, si tengo faltas de ortografía avisadme y lo arreglare.

B´sos, Ches.


	3. Todo debe comenzar de una vez

**Notas del autor: **Nooo... Genial, aun no veo ningún review... -se va a su rincón emo- Jooo... Nadie me quiere! Bueno.. Aquí siguiente capi, aunque creo que nadie lo va a leer...

_D-Gray Man, Naruto y Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, pertenecen a sus creadores._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Todo debe comenzar de una vez.**

**»Tsuna«**

Vale, esto no estaba nada bien, pero que nada bien.

Me encontraba caminando, por lo menos aún con mis hermanos por los pasillos de la institución. Sin duda eran muy largos y anchos. Este edificio si que era grande, pero sin duda me perdería entre los diferentes pasillos de esta. Temblaba, no podía ocultarlo. Miré a mi lado, Naruto estaba en su mundo, pero pendiente de mí. Me miró al notar que le miraba y me sonrió para tranquilizarme de mi nerviosismo y de mi _miedo_. Bueno, no es que diría que tuviera miedo, en cierta parte sí me daba miedo, pero... Una mano tocó mi hombro. Me giré para mirar a Allen, sus ojos plateados me miraban, yo tragué algo de saliva con puro nerviosismo. Era el más inseguro de los tres y eso me izo sentir más _patético_.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien Tsuna. Estamos contigo, ¿recuerdas? - dijo suave y tranquilo Allen, pero podía intuir y sentir - como Naruto me decía que tenía una _súper intuición _de las cosas- su nerviosismo. No solo nosotros dos, si no que también Naruto. Solo eso pude asentir y mirar también a Naruto, una pequeña sonrisa de confianza y alegría adornó en mi rostro. Sabía muy bien que no estaba solo. Un carraspeo proveniente del profesor Reever nos llamó la atención a los tres. Yo solo pude ruborizarme y agachar un poco la mirada.

- Tsuna este será tu aula. -dijo mientras tocaba la puerta y escuchaban un "Pase" desde dentro del aula.

Naruto me cogió de ambos hombros y me miró con mucha confianza - Escúchame bien Tsuna. Si algo sale mal o algo por el estilo, no dudes en avisarnos, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo mientras me soltaba. Sabía muy bien que Naruto se preocupaba mucho por mí, también Allen.

- Sawada, pase... -dijo Reever cuando salía del aula. Yo tragué saliva y asentí. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, miré a Allen y a Naruto, me daban todo su apoyo. Decidido, entré en el aula escuchando un "Ánimo Tsuna" de los dos, suspiré y entré al fin. Al dar un pié en la clase, los nervios volvieron a mi cuerpo, las manos me sudaban, las piernas me temblaban, no miré a mis -ahora- compañeros de aula. Miré al profesor, la sorpresa que me llevé al mirarle. Ojos aguileños y oscuros, traje negro con una corbata negras y una gorra negra, era muy alto; todo lo contrarió a un profesor normal, parecía más a un mafioso de las películas. Lo que más me extrañaba me era vagamente familiar, sobre todo cuando dio una sonrisa de lado que me puso los pelos de punta.

- Ah... Así que este es el nuevo alumno... Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿verdad?- dijo mientras apuntaba con elegancia y firmeza en la pizarra verdosa mi nombre, en donde podía apreciar diferentes fórmulas también. Tragué saliva. Oh, Dios... Paré justamente con el profesor de matemáticas, una de las materias que ni modo alguno me entraban en la cabeza y una de las peores que he tenido en mi vida - Preséntate ante tus compañeros, Sawada -dijo con voz firme y casi frío. Sin duda era como un mafioso.

Me giré para encarar a mis compañeros, más nervioso que nunca -el profesor no ayudaba en desaparecer mi nerviosismo- y apreté los puños. Mi voz sonó temblorosa, pero clara para que mis compañeros me entendieran. Mal, mal... Cuando sentí todas las miradas posarse encima de mi, mis temblores se me hicieron más notorios - S-Sawa-da Tsu-Tsunayoshi, e-encantado... -dije mientras daba una reverencia.

- Ya puedes sentarte... -dijo el profesor. Mire rápido, encontrando un asiento en la última fila al lado de la ventana, me dirigía a mi pupitre, intentando en no caerme en el proceso. Lo que me sorprendió fue las susurrantes palabras del profesor cuando pasó por su lado - Benvenuto, _Dame_-Tsuna -izo que mis ojos castaños se agrandaran y continuara con mi camino quedándome pensativo y confuso. Me senté en mi pupitre y saqué los libros de matemáticas, aún pensando. ¿Dónde había escuchado yo eso? ¿Y como sabía mi _apodo_ cuando estaba en Namimori? Sobre todo... ¿Me habló en Italiano? Tantas fueron las preguntas que me di cuenta que el profesor nunca me dijo su nombre. Fue entonces que un vago recuerdo me vino a la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

_Solo tenía unos 12 años cuando sucedió todo eso. Yo estaba corriendo por las calles de Namimori, siendo perseguido por unos perros rabiosos. Al oler que tría dulces en la mochila porque mamás me mandó a comprar para los niños, me topé con unos peros callejeros que buscaba con desesperación alimento. ¿Y cual fue la causa de que me persiguieran ahora? El bocadillo que me estaba comiendo cuando pasaba junto cerca de uno de los callejones en donde estaban esos animales. _

_Giré a la derecha, fue tarde para que me diera cuenta que era una calle sin salida. Tragué saliva, estaba acorralado. Mis piernas temblaban cuando escuché un gruñido detrás de mi. Me giré despacio, encontrándome con los tres perros. Yo di un paso para atrás y estos se me acercaban, daba otro y otro, asta que al fin mi espalda chocó contra la pared - Estoy perdido... -susurré con los ojos llorosos. Uno de los perros tomó impulso y saltó para morderme. Solo atiné a cerrar los ojos esperando que me mordiera, pero eso nunca llegó. Escuché un ladrido de dolor fue entonces que abrí los ojos y me encontré con un hombre de espaldas, iba todo de negro. fue entonces que pude reconocerle a la perfección- ¡Reborn! -dije sorprendido. ¿Me estaba protegiendo?_

_- Tsk, si que eres un inútil Dame-Tsuna -dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de dentro de sus ropajes y apuntaba a los animales hambrientos. Escuché un disparo y vi que los tres perros se alejaban corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Suspiré de alivio al ver que no los mató._

_- G-gracias.. -dije mientras respiraba tranquilo. Reborn se me acercó, cogiéndome de la camisa y me alzaba, apuntando con su pistola mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo tembló por el miedo a que me disparara._

_- A la próxima no te ayudaré -dijo mientras me soltaba y guardaba su pistola, yo caí de culo al suelo- Tendré que aumentar el entrenamiento para que puedas y aprendas a defenderte y atacar a tu atacante... Mañana no vas a ir a la escuela.-dijo casi mordaz y frío mi tutor. Se alejó, dejándome tirado en el callejón. _

**End Flash Back**

No eran bellos recuerdos la verdad. Los entrenamientos _espartanos _de Reborn me dejaron muchas secuelas y traumas en mi. Todo era por un objetivo, que yo llegara ser el jefe de la familia Vongola, una de las mas importantes y poderosas mafias de Italia. No sé como había podido acabar así, era un niño normal y común con una vida ordinaria y a la mañana siguiente venía _él _y cambiaba toda mi vida en un giro de 180º. Acabando por meterme en el mundo de la mafia sin mi opinión. Y ahora estaba él, tan tranquilo explicando la clase de matemáticas. El -ahora- profesor de matemáticas Reborn. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto?

- ¡Sawada! Sal a la pizarra y resuelve esta fórmula -tragué saliva. Repito nuevamente y más alarmado; ¿¡por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí!

**« Naruto »**

Miré a Tsuna entrar en el salón de su clase. En cierto modo me preocupaba, sabía muy bien que podría cuidarse él solito, pero en cierto modo no me gustaba dejar solo a mi hermanito.

- Vamos -dijo el profesor Reever mientras empezaba a caminar por el largo pasillo. Yo solo pude suspirar con desgana, no me deba ninguna- absolutamente ninguna- gracia presentarme delante de mi clase.

- Naruto-kun... ¿Crees que Tsuna estará bien? -preguntó el albino con preocupación. Yo solo asentí y sonreí a Allen.

- Tranquilo. Tsuna estará bien, no te preocupes. Sabes que se sabe cuidar solo. -dije mientras le daba una palmada a su hombro para tranquilizarle. Allen en verdad se preocupaba mucho por el pequeño Tsuna, desde que los dos nos encontramos con Allen en Inglaterra, sabíamos que ese día seríamos inseparables. El albino sonrió ya tranquilo al escuchar mis palabras.

- Llegamos, este será tú aula Uzumaki -dijo Reever mientras tocaba la puerta -como lo había echo antes con el aula de Tsuna-. Me puse algo rígido, mis nervios aumentaron, pero intenté mantener la calma. Miré a Allen, este me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Diciendo en el silencio "Ánimo Naruto" y yo "Tú igual Allen"; Reever salió de mi -ahora- clase. Me indicó que entrara y entré, dando una mirada fugaz a Allen. Al fin entré en mi salón, escuchando el cerrar de la puerta tras de mí.

Miré al profesor. Era alto, llevaba un antifaz que le tapaba la boca y un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Su cabellos era de un color gris con reflejos plateados. Mas me sorprendió era ¿por qué llevaba un parche y un antifaz? No pregunté, pero me daba algo de curiosidad.

- Uzumaki Naruto, me llamo Kakashi Hatake. Seré tu profesor de Física -dijo mientras extendía la mano en modo de saludo, yo le correspondí con una sonrisa. Dio un vistazo a la aula y encontró un sitio vacío- Puedes sentarte al lado de Uchiha -dijo mientras apuntaba al lado de un chico, que extrañamente me pareció... ¿atractivo? Me redacte de nuevo. ¿Atractivo? ¿Pensé en eso en un chico? No podía negarme, era guapo sí. Con su piel blanca como la leche, el cabello negro azabache con algunos reflejos azulados y esa mirada oscura como dos pares de pozos sin fondo que miraban ahora la ventana... Vale. No podía negarlo, pero... ¿¡En que estaba pensando!

Me senté en mi sitio asignado, prestando ahora atención en la clase de Kakashi-_sensei_. Los minutos pasaban y la clase me pareció la más, y digo MÁS aburrida en la que he estado -aunque no podía negar que las otras no eran para nada entretenidas-. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se cerraban, me estaba quedando dormido. Traté de prestar atención a la clase, bostecé por puro aburrimiento, sin darme cuenta, mi cabeza estaba ya recostada entre mis brazos. Una mirada penetrante y oscura me miraban.

- Oe... Shhh, _dobe_. Despierta... -dijo una voz que me pareció lo más bonito que pude escuchar asta ahora. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados - Idiota. Despierta... -aún insistía. Dentro de mi cabeza se cuestionaba de quién podría ser esa voz...

_¡Pam!_

Gemí de dolor ante el golpe que me propinaron en la cabeza. Mis manos tocaban la parte dañada mientras gruesos lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos azules - Eso duele... -me quejé mientras miraba a un molesto profesor de física delante mío, estaba cruzado de brazos y en una de sus manos llevaba una libreta delgada enrollada. Fue el culpable de que me golpeara.

- Presta atención en clase Naruto-kun - dijo Kakashi-_sensei_ mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la pizarra. Una risa -muy baja por cierto- izo que mirara a la persona que estaba al lado. El Uchiha se estaba riéndose de mí. Parece que nadie notó la risa que dio el azabache y yo sí. Hice un puchero de indignación mientras lo miraba y le susurré.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -pregunté, y no me esperaba que me respondiera con esa sonrisa burlona que ahora adornaba su rostro.

- De ti. D-O-B-E -deletreó el insulto. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién era para decirme que era un "_dobe_"?

- Cállate _teme_- me defendí mientras miraba de nuevo la pizarra y apuntaba algunos apuntes. Sonreí victorioso al notar la mirada del Uchiha encima de mí, ya vería el Uchiha por llamarme a mí _dobe._

‹**Allen›**

Me tocaba.

Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme. No era la primera vez que me presentaba en clase, pero era algo vergonzoso que un chico de quince- si tenía quince- iba a ir en una clase de grado superior a la de Naruto - que también tenía quince, a excepción de que Tsuna tenía catorce-, ya que todos -absolutamente todos- tenía entre dieciocho y diecisiete años de edad. Y no era tan común que se viera a un chico de quince cursando tres años por adelantado, eso no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

- Bueno Walker... Eres el último -dijo mientras nos paramos delante de mi aula. Yo solo sonreí mientras miraba como tocaba la puerta - como lo había echo con anterioridad con Tsuna y Naruto-. Tragué saliva nervioso. Cerré los ojos, todo saldría bien. O al menos es lo que pensaba para tranquilizarme - Pasa -dijo cuando volvió de hablar con mi profesor, mientras daba una reverencia de despedida el secretario y se marchaba. Suspiré y entré a mi salón.

Miré al joven hombre que tenía delante de mí. Era alto, de piel morena, cabello largo asta los hombros oscuros con destellos marrones y con una mirada ambarina que me miraban con cierta diversión.

- Oh, bienvenido seas _shonen_ -dijo el joven maestro mientras me extendía su mano. ¿_Shonen_? - Soy Tikky Mikk, profesor de historia -dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y daba un rápido vistazo al salón, encontrando rápidamente un sitio vacío - ¿Por qué no te presentas a la clase y nos dices quién eres y de dónde eres? -dijo mientras sonreía. Yo solo me ruboricé algo apenado, nunca tuve que presentarme -bueno mi nombre sí pero no decir quién soy y de donde provengo- así.

Me giré algo inseguro para encarar a mi clase, tragué saliva y sonreí - Soy Allen Walker, tengo quince años y vengo desde Inglaterra -dije mientras sentía que mis manos sudaban al sentir tantas miradas posarse en mí. Fue entonces que la clase se escandalizó, podría escuchar sus preguntas y el asombro que tenían al saber que yo tenía quince años y que venía de Inglaterra. Escuchaba sus comentarios: "¿En serio tiene quince?" o "Wow ¿Viene desde Inglaterra? Eso esta muy lejos" y también algunos comentarios que me ruborizaron "Que mono, en verdad es muy atractivo" o algo parecido a esto. Parece que nuestro profesor de historia notó que la clase empezaba a hacer alboroto por mí -noté que él se divertía de lo lindo-, así que al final puso orden a la clase.

- Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que dejemos los comentarios y preguntas para después... _Shonen_, puedes y a sentarte allí -dijo mientras apuntaba a una mesa vacía en la tercera fila casi al lado de la ventana, mientras me apretaba el hombro -sin hacerme ningún daño-. Asentí y me dirigí a mi pupitre. Me di cuenta que entre mi pupitre estaba al lado de dos chicos. Uno peli rojo, de ojos verdes profundos con uno tapado por un parche que me sonreía con diversión y al otro lado un chico de cabellos oscuros azulados, llevaba atado sus cabellos largos en una cola de caballos alta, se notaba mucho los rasgos japoneses de este. Al notar que le miraba, sus ojos penetrantes oscuros como igual noche sin luna me miraron parecía que mi respiración se cortaba y que mis latidos aumentaban. Me senté con algo de prisa a mi pupitre, sin mirarle más, pero sentía su mirada encima de mí.

- Genial, ahora un _Moyashi_ en clase...-susurró el japonés. Me giré para verlo ¿_Moyashi_?

- Me llamo Allen -dije mientras me ignoraba y seguía la clase como si no hubiera echo nada. Esto era increíble. No sabía que significaba _"Moyashi" _pero eso me molesto por como me habló y sobre todo que me ignoraba _olímpicamente_. Una risa proveniente de mi lado derecho me llamó la atención para encontrarme con el oji verde.

- Perdona a Yuu -dijo mientras el mencionado "Yuu" le miraba con una mirada asesina y este lo mirara con diversión, mientras susurraba un "Yo no dije nada" - Jeje... Me llamo Lavi Bookman, pero solo llámame Lavi. _Moyashi-chan_ - y de nuevo el _Moyashi _- Y él es Yuu Kanda -dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo al gruñón. Yo intenté evitar una risita.

Parece ser que será unos días bastante _entretenidas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas Finales:<em> **Como digo siempre.. Dejen Reviews TTwTT Acepto a que me tiren cosas y demás...(?)

Atte: Ches


End file.
